


Caliginous Affair

by DumbHSFics (DumbFanFics)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: homesmut, F/M, Humanstuck, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbFanFics/pseuds/DumbHSFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sick of your boyfriend, he's being a dick again. After a fight and a few drinks at a bar, things seem as if they couldn't get any worse, then this prick walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caliginous Affair

Dressed in various shades of black and a sour attitude, you saunter into the musty bar you call your second home. The room itself was dingy and smelled of cocky men, yet it was oddly attractive. Letting the glass door swing back behind you, you made your way to the same bar stool you always sat on.

"A glass of Whiskey will do." He nod to the bartender as you slide into your seat. For the most part, nobody messed with you around this time of night, because they assume you've found yourself in yet another argument with your boyfriend and you're here to drink away the stress. On this particular night, they wouldn't be too far from the truth.

When people assume you're on the run from your shitty boyfriend, they are almost never wrong. You, being the sassy individual you are, tend to find yourself in argument after another with your stubborn boy toy. He's a cutie with jealousy issues, and with him, your skill is always in question. In all honesty, you can't stand the guy. There's the underlying truth that the two of you rely on each other, and that keeps you two glued together.

You don't hesitate to take a much needed drink as soon as it's given to you. You pay the bartender and look around the noisy bar. There's nothing that's interesting enough to hold your attention for more than a few seconds, though. Drinking again, you let out a sigh.

Out of nowhere, a decent looking man walks through the squeaky doors. He's tall with black, messy hair and a wardrobe with the same hues of grey and black. He's got you beat in color though, because he's rocking and indigo jacket to top off his spooky appearance. The man catches your eye and returns a glance. Slipping into the bar next to you, he smiles and waves.

"Yo." He orders a drink and leans against the counter a bit. He's got a painted face, raising assumptions that he's a juggalo, or something of that variety. "The name's Kurloz." Casual is key with this man, and he really pulls it off.

"Kurloz?" You study him over for a second. The whole 'yo' deal didn't leave too great of an impression, honestly, but it donesn't seem like he cares. He just smiles and drinks with seemingly no worries. "It's a pleasure. I'm ____." you sip your whiskey and give him a half-assed smirk.

"Nice to meet you, too. " He hushed up for a second, finishing his drink. He watches me off and on as he does so, as if he's interested in you. Not like, in a romantic such, but as a human being in general. And, if we're being honest, You're interested in him too.

He watches as you finish your drink, with a sinister looking grin, he pauses you as you order another glass. "Can I buy you a drink?" He offers with he same smile. "It'd be my most wicked pleasure." Kurloz here is a very, very convincing man.

You nod a little. "Sure, I guess I see no harm in it." Cautiously, you watch as he orders your drink and slides it to you. It's whiskey, just like you was drinking earlier. "You uh, caught what I wanted?" you smile a little, curiously.

"I'm a very observant man." He says as he pays the bartender for my drink. "That, and whiskey is just good. Though, I'm more of a vodka person." His lighthearted tone made it hard to tell if that was serious or not.

You laugh a little. "Vodka, hm? That's strong as hell." You almost wince at the thought of drinking the alcohol on it's own. It's very strong, and I don't deal with it nicely. He must, though.

The two of you sit and talk for a few more hours before he glances down at his watch. When he looks up, he says something about having to leave. You were still uncertain about him, but when he offers for you to come home, you cautiously agree with it. He's a luring man, though you don't know if you like him or not. You feel something, it's kind of like a deep pitted hate. A passionate hate.

You follow him to his car, nervous about letting him drive. You know you aren't in any better position to do the driving, so when he askes you if you'd rather, you shake your head in refusal. The two of you slip in his beaten up black car and set out on a painfully awkward drive that seems to last forever. It's frighting and tiring, but you finally make it to a dingy looking apartment complex. Forcing a smile, you hop out of the car.

You follow him closely, tracing your steps in the event that you need to run. Really, you probably won't have to. The man seems oddly trustable, you just don't know why. Every time he turns and smiles at you, the temptation to punch him in the mouth grows. He has a smug smile that fits his personality well. Kurloz leads you into room 34A and quietly shuts the door behind you.

Kurloz turns to you, breaking the awkward tensity between you with a soft touch. His hand pressed against your jaw lightly, luring you closer. He gave you that stupid smile before pressing his lips against yours. He must have slipped you a kind of venom, because your body feels weak. A pulsing desire floods your system, leaving you sinking in waves of a passionate hate.

He pulls away and inches you back against the wall, humming a bit as his body finds it's way closer to you. Hands slip down your waist and make their way into the waist of your black pants. You let out a little noise, in which he responds to with another slow and deeply passionate kiss.

By now, your body is pushed against the wall. You want to speak, but you're being restricted by the other's affection. He slips a finger to pop open the button guarding you from the world. He looks up for approval before he even thinks about sliding away your pants, and approval is what he gets. You nod hungrily, knowing exactly what you'll get if you let his pull away your pants.

Kurloz gives you a whole new kind of smile. It alomst speaks for itself, spinning tales of dark ecstasy and passion. With devouring eyes, ke inches his kisses from your stomach to your more intimate areas. Kurloz grips your hips and slips his tongue between you.

You rock your hips lightly at the touch of his wet tongue against you. Making little noises here and there, the push against his mouth. Using your body to beg for more with every flick, you manage to find a harmonic movement to match his.

Just as you really start to get into the whole movement, he pulls away. His teasing tactics send you fuming, heighting your overall passionate emotion towards him. He rises up and pulls you back in one swift move, slamming himself against the door to what you assume is his room.

You kiss him, still able to taste yourself in his sloppy, half drunken kisses. Heavy breathing is the only thing making the removal of clothes a bit of a task. Kurloz's hands fumble with your shirt, slowly pulling the black fabric over your head with that same smirk you love-hate.

He unclips your bra and lets it fall down your body with a passionate kiss. He only pulls away for a short period of time to slide his own shirt away from the equation. His pants come off too, leaving you both naked and making out sloppily against the door.

You slide down, just as he once did to you. With a curious smile, you take his length in your mouth. The whole deal isn't too new to you, but for once you actually sort of enjoy the experience.

You bob your head back and forth, gripping his hips tightly. Digging your nails in his skin, you are purely motivated by the noises he makes as you suck on him. Your racing heart pounds in a synced rhythm with your head movements.

Kurloz grabs your hair and tugs on it, pulling upward a bit and making you jolt up. You growl a bit and continue to suck, making sure to claw at his sides extra hard for that whole move. He doesn't let go of your hair, though.

You pull away, smirking dead into his eyes. The remnants of his caliginous taste lingering on your painted lips. Secretly, you crave more. You are desperate to be his, dominated in every way. It's something you won't show, though.

Kurloz pulls you up from your submissive pose and fluidly finds you your way to his bed. He pulls you in, whispering in your ear. His breath caresses the back of your ear as he whispers. "Do you want me to fuck you aginst this bed until you can hardly scream for more? Do you want to walk tomorrow?" Kurloz lets off a low chuckle. "If you plan on walking, you should leave now."

Him asking for consent had to be the sexiest thing you've ever experienced. With every low tone that slipped into your eager body, you melted a little more. With a nod, you give him your full consent. "Please do." You want anything he has to offer.

Kurloz nods and pushed you back, leaving you completely exposed in front of him. He pulled your sweaty hips foreward and slid two fingers inside of you. He pumps the two fingers in and out of you, eager for your reaction.

Balling your fists up in the sheets, you wiggle around a little bit, wanting oh so much more. Pushing your hips up in the air a bit, you need more. "Please" You moan softly, your desire for every inch of him rising. "Give me more."

"Learn to be patient." He smirks as he speaks, his voice like the tone of a musician's cello in an empty ballroom. He slides his fingers deep inside you, even being generous enough to add a third finger to his effortless teasing tactic.

The sound of his voice arises another moan from your being. You pull the sheets closer to you, moving up your hips rhythmically, duetting with his body heat beautifully. Your half lidded eyes beg him for more, as if your voice wasn't enough.

He must have really taken your eye's begging to heart because he pulls his fingers away and slides something much more substantial inside you. The sinister smirk on his face only grows with the noise that pours from your lungs.

A face of pure ecstasy ripples over your old expression. You let out a soft moan as he buries himself inside you. Every feeling was electric, from the collision in intimate regions to the beads of sweat and goosebumps dabbling your skin. Every noise was sacred, and you know now that they will be noises that ignite your dreams for weeks after. The movement of his hips against yours was magical, painting a portrait of self indulgence.

Kurloz rolled his hips against yours, pushing in and out with a strength that would make anyone cry mercy. Strength and speed were no problem for this man, even after a few drinks. He ran his hands up from your hips to your chest, toying with your tits as he drove himself deepr inside you.

Pulling out, he was nowhere near done. Kurloz rolled you over on your stomach and positioned himself to take you again. He slides in, this time giving you every inch that you so desperately begged for.

You bite down on the pillow in front of you, giving you something to moan in to. Every push that drove him deeper inside of you gave rise to another moan. The moans themselves grew louder as well. Eventually, your whole body was left a shaking mess of fluids and ecstacy. Crying out, you grip the pillow as your body jerks and shivers.

He pulls out and lets his fluid drip down your back. His noises were beautiful, low and full of expression. Kurloz backs away, getting one last look at the beautiful body he might never again possess. Without a word to say, he just stands there.

Somehow, you manage to pull yourself up. Sitting at the edge of the bed, you make eye contact with him. It's a deep, serious kind of contact. You can feel his emotion through his eyes. The feeling of importance was overwhelming, and you where sure you'd cherish the next words he would say.

"Go shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! This is my first fanfic, there will be MUCH more to follow. I would love feedback and requests, and sorry for any errors! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
